


[Podfic] Untitled (Or, How to Tell Your Brother You Love Him, While Driving Across the Country, By Sam Winchester, Age 23)

by tsalmavet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/pseuds/tsalmavet
Summary: This is a podfic of whereupon's fic "Untitled (Or, How to Tell Your Brother You Love Him, While Driving Across the Country, By Sam Winchester, Age 23)."Excerpt: Take the first shower, take the cleanest bed, take everything else he offers you. Don't ask for anything more. You know he'd give it to you without thinking.Length: 00:13:49





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/243640) by whereupon. 



**Story:** [Untitled (or, how to tell your brother you love him, while driving across the country, by Sam Winchester, age 23)](http://whereupon.livejournal.com/114983.html)  
**Author:** [whereupon](whereupon.livejournal.com)  
**Reader:** [tsalmavet](tsalmavet.livejournal.com)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** Teen  & Up  
**Excerpt:** Take the first shower, take the cleanest bed, take everything else he offers you. Don't ask for anything more. You know he'd give it to you without thinking. 

 **Specs** : 00:13:49 | 13 MB

 **Masterpost** : on [LJ](http://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/556.html)

 **Stream it here:** at [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ik3sg0m9yzpi4o/How%20To%20Tell%20Your%20Brother%20You%20Love%20Him.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download** : at the Audiofic Archive, [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/untitled-or-how-to-tell-your-brother-you-love-him-while-driving-across-country-by-sam-winchester-age).  

 


End file.
